


1.2 上学记

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	1.2 上学记

1.2.1 上学记

黄明昊五岁的时候，迎来了人生中第一个重大低谷。  
那年8月，黄明昊终于意识到，连立农哥哥都有了为上学准备的小书包。那么一旦进入9月，他就成白汾酒胡同里唯一一个不上学的孩子了。

第一个上学的孩子，是很受其他孩子崇拜的。  
尤长靖上学那一年，所有孩子都看着新鲜，围着尤长靖问学校里啥样儿，老师凶不凶，作业难不难，上课好玩儿不好玩儿。尤长靖就掏出语文课本，指着花花绿绿的插画儿给他们讲故事。  
直到太阳西下，尤长靖被爸妈叫回去写作业，几个孩子还跑到尤家去，围着尤长靖看“作业”长啥样儿。

尤长靖捧着课本，高声朗读“公鸡的尾巴尖，鸭子的尾巴扁。”另外几个孩子就坐在地上围成一圈儿，认真讨论烧鸡和烤鸭哪个更好吃。  
第二天老师抽查背诵，尤长靖理所当然地背成了“烧鸡的尾巴尖，烤鸭的尾巴扁。”  
那天老师给尤长靖布置的作业，是上学以来最让尤长靖开心的一次作业——买一只烧鸡和一只烤鸭，认真观察它们有没有尾巴。

第二个上学的孩子，就没有这个待遇了。  
林彦俊上学那一年，每天放学牵着尤长靖的手回家，经过胡同口的时候，总要把腰板儿挺一挺，表现出一个上过学的大人对没文化的小屁孩儿的不屑。  
可蹲在胡同口斗蛐蛐儿的几个人头都不抬，对林彦俊故意的大声咳嗽也没反应，只能听见此起彼伏的“咬范丞丞！”“咬王琳凯！”“子异你这个太怂了！”“陈立农你这个蔫儿坏啊！”

虽然上学已经不是什么新鲜事，但最后一个上学的人，一定会成为集中嘲笑的对象。  
黄明昊觉得这样不行，他决心想个法子跟哥哥们一起上学。  
那一周的晚上10点到11点，黄明昊的哭闹会准时响彻白汾酒胡同，一分钟不早一分钟不迟，正正好好一个小时，立体声环绕，无死角覆盖。  
到了第七天，全胡同的大人小孩都再也忍受不了这种惊天地泣鬼神的哭闹，一股脑儿找到黄家，要求赶紧满足黄明昊的心愿。黄爸黄妈无奈，只能托人找关系，好不容易给黄明昊弄了个提前上学的名额。

黄明昊很开心，但更开心的是王琳凯和范丞丞。  
黄明昊四岁以后，就以坑王琳凯和范丞丞为一大乐趣。这俩人打的算盘是，黄明昊年纪太小，上课一定跟不上，到时候被老师骂，他们俩正好嗑着瓜子儿看好戏。  
结果黄明昊成功让这俩人的如意算盘落空了。

王琳凯想了一年也没想通，春天捉麻雀，夏天黏知了，秋天打弹珠，冬天滑冰车，黄明昊一样儿没落下，但为啥黄明昊的成绩遥遥把王琳凯和范丞丞甩后头，能跟好好学习天天向上的陈立农不相上下。  
直到有一次，王琳凯和黄明昊去给胡同里的孩子买驴肉火烧，黄明昊仰着脑袋脆生生地说：“一个是七毛五，我们买九个，一共六块七毛五，给您十块钱，您找我三块二毛五就行啦。”  
二年级的黄明昊这一串儿话连口气都没喘，让站一边儿的王琳凯彻底看傻了眼。

1.2.2 作文记

不过黄明昊也有头疼的事儿，而且这件事儿是白汾酒胡同里几个孩子都头疼的：写作文。  
黄明昊二年级的时候，全国又掀起了一阵学雷锋做好事的热潮。学校里老师便布置了作业，要求每天都记录一件发生在身边的好人好事。

不知道该写啥的陈立农决定在作文里表扬一下朱正廷。  
那年刚入冬的时候，陈立农收到了一份礼物——朱正廷亲手织的一顶毛线帽。这件事被陈立农写进了作文，认真夸奖了朱正廷同学关心他人的美好品德。  
但是毛线帽背后的故事，比如这顶紫色的毛线帽到底有多丑，比如朱正廷是怎样要求陈立农不能扔、不能转送、不能藏起来、必须戴着上学的，比如那天他在胡同里看见朱正廷举着这顶帽子东张西望的时候，身边的范丞丞和黄明昊是怎样一溜烟儿跑走了的，陈立农半个字儿都没有提。

另一个不知道该写啥的王琳凯决定表扬的人是自己。  
据王琳凯同学在作文里描述，胡同里的林彦俊同学经常会把刷干净的小白鞋晾在家门口。王琳凯认为，老师教育同学们要不怕脏不怕累，才能成为合格的共产主义接班人。而林彦俊同学对小白鞋过分矫情，不能成为一个优秀的少先队员。为了帮助同学克服缺点，王琳凯会经常把林彦俊晾在外面的小白鞋踩脏，并且做好事从来不留名。  
这个作业王琳凯还没来得及交，作文本就被黄明昊偷走交给林彦俊了。那天，全校同学都围观了一团黑气追着王琳凯在操场上跑了整整四圈。

另外一个厚着脸皮表扬自己的人是黄明昊。  
相比于王琳凯，黄明昊做的好事就非常保守了——扶老奶奶过马路。这个频繁出现在广大小学生作文里的场景被黄明昊写出了新思路。  
昨天黄明昊扶的老奶奶穿着红色外套，今天黄明昊扶的老奶奶穿着黄色毛衣，明天黄明昊扶的老奶奶披着蓝色围巾……  
就这样，连续一个月，黄明昊在作文里每天都扶一个不同的老奶奶过马路。  
最后忍无可忍的老师把黄明昊叫到办公室，亲切地问道：“昊昊啊，是不是西城区的所有老奶奶，都被你扶了个遍啊？”

其实王子异的作文内容每天也差不多。  
昨天是蔡徐坤帮助王子异写数学作业，今天是蔡徐坤帮助王子异写语文作业，明天是蔡徐坤帮助王子异写思想品德作业。  
最后文末点题，升华主旨，一定是相同的一句：“啊！蔡徐坤同学不仅热爱学习，而且乐于助人，是同学们的好榜样！”  
等到王子异在作文里被蔡徐坤连续辅导了一个月的时候，再次忍无可忍的老师把王子异也叫到了办公室。王子异睁大眼睛无辜地说：“老师，蔡徐坤同学真的每天都帮助我写作业。”  
半个小时后，有多年教学经验的老师不得不承认，王子异同学的确没有说谎。

正当白汾酒胡同的作文成绩惨不忍睹，惨绝人寰，似乎还会更惨下去的时候，转机出现在了范丞丞身上。这事儿得从范丞丞老家送来的鹅开始讲起。  
那年范丞丞老家的亲戚来串门儿，带来一只活生生的大白鹅送给范家做烧鹅。  
也不知道为啥，这只大白鹅在胡同里见到范丞丞，就似乎倍感亲切，小眼珠子一亮，嗷嗷地梗着脖子就冲上去了。  
看到倒腾着腿儿扑过来的大白鹅，范丞丞求生欲爆棚，嗷地一嗓子拔腿就跑。  
窄窄的胡同里上演了一场追逐战，范丞丞在前面跑，大白鹅在后面追。  
关键时刻，半路杀出个尤长靖。  
站在家门口的尤长靖正好撞见一路喊着救命的范丞丞，丝毫不慌的尤长靖瞅准机会一伸手，一把薅住大鹅的脖子，把整只鹅拎了起来，另一只胳膊飞快夹住大鹅扑楞着的翅膀，紧紧抱住了这只鹅。

第二天，范丞丞在语文课上看到《我的英雄》这个作文题目时，毫不犹豫地想起了昨天英勇抱鹅救下自己的尤长靖。  
最终，范丞丞的作文凭借选材的不落俗套，在一众扛炸药包的董存瑞和堵枪眼儿的黄继光中脱颖而出，成为得到最高分的优秀范文。  
周一早上的国旗下演讲，范丞丞当着全校师生的面儿声情并茂地朗诵了自己的作文。  
这件事的影响是深远的。很快，尤长靖的见义勇为事迹就在整个西城区的小学里广为流传。  
那年，通过西城区的小学生们口口相传，尤长靖不负众望地成为了和司马光齐名的伟大人物——古有司马光砸缸，今有尤长靖抱鹅。


End file.
